Separated
by BeautyLiesBeneathTheSkin
Summary: After Jackson manages to get his grandfather's notes on what made him duel natures, he decides to take the project into his own hands, his objective: To physically split the dual personality, Holt Hyde, out from his mind. (Full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1 Revised

Summary:After Jackson manages to get his grandfather's notes on what made him duel natures, he decides to take the project into his own hands, his objective: To physically split the dual personality, Holt Hyde, out from his mind. And he succeeds, but it comes at a cost, Holt hates him for doing this without permission, as a result Jackson is judged by everyone at monster high for being inconsiderate and malicious because he could've killed Holt. Jackson soon find himself the hated outcast at Monster High, and his parents decide he needs to switch schools and go to another monster school, Cresent High. After 2 years away from Monster High, Jackson comes back with some new friends as Cresent High and Belfry Prep merge with Monster High. Once his is back in Monster High hes met with hostility, and anger. How will he cope?

It worked!, Jackson thought as he stared amazed into the eyes of his other half, Holt Hyde.

"What the fuck did you do man? This is not cool! How could you? You didn't even tell me anything about this! It was my choice to you know, you selfish piece of shit!" Holt shouted at him, panting heavily from the transformation of being ripped out of their shared body and into new bodies.

Jackson rubbed his neck, "I'm sorry, I thought it would be better for you like this! You never wanted us to share the same body anyway! I thought you would be happy for us." Putting up his hand in defense.

"You know what? I'll admit I haven't been the most considerate person ever, fuck my head hurts so bad, I think I'm going to puke," Holt stumbles towards Jackson"but at least I never did anything this serious to you while we were together. You fucking violated my body too-" Holt scream at Jackson, coming close to Jackson in fury, but interrupted by a shout.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Sydney Jekyll demands, throwing his purse down in shock at the sight of her two sons standing right in front of her at the same time.

"I'll tell you what happened, Jackson decided he didn't want me no more so he decided to almost kill me in separation!" Holt screams, his voice raw and tear rushing down his face.

"What that's not true! I didn't meant for -" Jackson pleads, but is cut off by a slap to the face. "Mama?" He cries.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could've have killed Holt, your brother! Did you even think of the consequences? This isn't one of your experiments Jackson, this is life. Go to your room, and don't come out until your father comes homes." Sydney shouts, pointing upstairs with a dark glint in her eye. "And give me your phone, your grounded, and your dad and I will figure things out once he get home soon. Now go to your room!"

Jackson threw his phone on the ground and ran upstairs. This wasn't supposed to happen this way, he thought. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. I didn't mean to almost kill him, I just thought we would both be happier this way.

Jackson threw himself on his bed, and cried. "I'm such a fuck up, maybe it would be better if I wasn't here? Then mom and dad could live without having a nerdy normie around. I am the only one that doesn't have any powers at all, even mom can make a small flame when she's not her Hyde side."

His dad's car could be heard pulling up the driveway, and Jackson was scared about what his dad would say once they told him what Jackson did. He heard his dad comes in like normal, and then the shouting started. His mother was mad, shouting in frustration at what Jackson had did to Holt and himself. Then it went quiet, and it stayed that way until half an hour later his dad knocked on his door.

"Jackson, son? Your mother and I need to talk to you." Jackson sighed with relief, it didn't sound like his father was angry at him. He opened the door and was met with the stern face of his father, gesturing for Jackson to follow him downstairs. Once they got downstairs, he saw Holt and his mother already sitting at the table. His mother looked stern, and Holt just looked at him betrayed.

"Take a seat son. " His father sat, gesturing to the seat next to him where Jackson sat down gingerly.

"Now, explain to me your reasons for separating yourself and your brother." His father ordered.

"I thought Holt would be happy, he never liked to share a body with me, and he hates me because I'm a normie, which made him half normie too. I was tired of people purposely changing us when they didn't want me around and would rather have Holt, the 'real' monster. I'm fucking tired of him saying how much it sucks to be with me, and how I just drag him down. I want to be happy too! Frankie even chose him over me because I'm just some boring normie compared to Holt. I'm the loser, and I hate him! he ruins everything from me, he took my friendship with Claire, he took my relationship with Frankie, and he even takes my social life after school, nobody wants me. i hate it at monster high, because of Holt everyone thinks of me as an easy target, some weak normie!" Jackson ranted, breathing hard as tears rushed down his face, clutching his fists.

"Hunny, I think it might be better if we took the boys out of school for a while to get this fixed. Now i am not going to under the elixr Jackson made, but I'm going to keep you two separate, obviously living together is not going to work. Now Jackson, your mother and I will have to think of what to do with this new situation you've put both of you in. If schools a big part of the problem, then I'm taking you out of Monster High. I'll find a different monster school for you in another school district. Or another solution would be to send you to a delinquent camp because obviously you need to learn the consequences of your actions. What do you think Sydney?" His father contemplated, giving the final decision to his wife, as she was the dual natured one of the two.

"Pack your bag jackson, tommorrow Holt will clean out your locker and I'll transfer you to another school if this is what caused you to do this. It'll be were nobody know you as Holts other hal. You will be just Jackson, and I think it was your problem with your identity that caused this." Sydeny Jekyll replied, pointing Jackson upstairs.

"But we live too far away for me to walk to another school, where are you going to send me?" Jackson asked, not moving even though his mother ordered him to pack.

"Cresent Moon High. I know a family there who would be perfect to deal with your disobedience and repercussions for your actions. You will stay there until I see improvement, and until them you are not allowed near any science related activities, and you won't be allowed to take any science classes. this won't affect you because you've already taken the required science course and more." Sydney replied, and Jackson ran upstairs.

Jackson ran upstair and slammed his door. Why does this have to happen, he thought, what did I do to deserve this? Cresent Moon? I'll be eaten alive there, I didn't even know they accepted other species of monsters.

What did I do?


	2. Authors Note

Hello everybody, I'm having trouble uploading as you can see, but you can also find this story on my other account on AO3 heres the link: Archive of Our Own Link


End file.
